<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>glitter's sparkling on your heart by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22687435">glitter's sparkling on your heart</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Friendship/Love, Gen, Pre-Relationship, could be interpreted as slash idk, idk dude i just wanted bros being dudes, mentions of hinata's family - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:00:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,049</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22687435</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of things that happened in Miyagi, featuring Hinata Shouyou and Kageyama Tobio.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou &amp; Kageyama Tobio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>glitter's sparkling on your heart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hello lads! i wrote this in inspiration surges so i anticipate a lot of mistakes because i edited for -2.5 seconds :") the title is from glitter by BENEE !</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The lights are blinding. Hinata sweats through his crisp jersey, and he’s almost certain he smells like armpit, but nobody cares anyway. The Black Jackals do the people-pile thing (not Sakusa) that all teams do when they win, and they get a good whiff of each other’s defective deodorant for, to be frank, too long to be withstandable. Hinata can’t find the energy to do much, but he cheers deafeningly in his head because they put up too much of a fight to do otherwise. And the cheers coming from the stands? They are perfectly parallel.</p><p> </p><p>Hinata feels the weight of five or six professional athletes lift off his back, and he can finally breathe. He gathers his things, and at long last, he breathes another breath of fresh Sendai air. It feels refreshing, exhilarating, unlike any other breath he’s taken, heaving or feather-light, but rather similar to the one after he won Nationals Qualifiers for the first time. And victory, they say, is subjective to the bearer. Hinata feels like he’s just won the world.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Kageyama sees him from a while away. Hinata runs fast--and he does so toward him. Kageyama probably has a universe full of things to tell him, and Hinata shares the same blessings. This--this is many years in a single moment. At least, that’s what they call it; it’d be ridiculous if they stopped talking after graduation.</p><p> </p><p>“You did it,” Kageyama says. Despite his loss, he beams at Hinata. “It was about time.”</p><p> </p><p>Hinata grins. “You would know best that I never go back on my word.” And despite the misery and despair in the promise he made on that mockingly sunny day so many years ago, Hinata feels <em> so, so alive </em>.</p><p> </p><p>Kageyama removes his hands from the pockets of his track jacket. “I won’t let you off so easily next time.”</p><p> </p><p>“I would bet my life savings that you played your hardest today. You had your playing-a-difficult-opponent face on again," Hinata declares, because he knows these things from observing Kageyama back in high school.</p><p> </p><p>Kageyama balks. “I do <em> not </em> have a playing-a-difficult-opponent-face! Take that back!”</p><p> </p><p>“Aww, you’re no fun, Kageyama-kun!”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The next night, Hinata and Kageyama eat udon at a dim noodle bar, sitting shoulder-to-shoulder on the little stools with hairpin legs. Maybe five years ago, Hinata would not have filled out the chair, but now with the help of his Brazil trip, he is all but a little too brawny to sit comfortably.</p><p> </p><p>“You know, Kageyama, I feel like I missed out on lots when I went to Brazil. Like, I’ve been in contact with our high school friends and all, but physically being here versus being on the other side of the world just feels different,” Hinata confessed. “Maybe it’s because of the time zones and stuff, I don’t know.”</p><p> </p><p>“But you’re here now,” Kageyama says through bites, “and I’d hope that you don’t regret going to Brazil just because of that.”</p><p> </p><p>Hinata laughs and stirs his noodles. “Yeah. Although, I don’t think I’ve regretted anything in a long time. I’ve adopted that rhetoric especially well after the first year of high school. I just think about all the possible ways I could be living this exact time if I didn't do the things I've done.”</p><p> </p><p>Kageyama grins, and he sighs. “That’s good to hear, especially as your rival now.”</p><p> </p><p>After a pause, Hinata hums. “Kageyama, I think we’ve both mellowed out a great deal since high school. And as your rival, I believe it’s my place to tell you that you’ve surpassed my expectations of your growth by a lot, so you better not let me fall behind.”</p><p> </p><p>“I would never.”</p><p> </p><p>Hinata rests his chin in his hand and smiles, looking down at the table. “I’ll make it that you keep your word, then.” The person behind the noodle bar silently retrieves their bowls and brings two checks. Hinata and Kageyama both place enough cash to pay ample tip on top of their bill (it’s all that V-League money), and they exit into the vast Miyagi nighttime. It’s all too familiar to the two locals with no time to return home, and they could almost imagine Karasuno High School at the foot of the mountain on which it resides. Their first years probably already graduated by now--Hinata has the worst sense of time, so what would he know?</p><p> </p><p>Before Kageyama gets in the taxi back to his hotel, he tells Hinata one last thing: “I’ll be waiting to see you improve even more.” And with that, he enters the taxi and shuts the door.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Despite Hinata’s tendencies of reminiscence, he’s hyperaware of how his life is ever-changing. Sometimes he wonders what would have happened if he didn’t go to Brazil and join V-League; maybe he’d be closer to all his other high school friends, and maybe he’d be walking around some windy street in suburban Miyagi, shivering because he forgot his scarf and eating a sandwich he’d made earlier in the day. Hinata cannot decide if that’d be a miserable or picturesque existence. Maybe it’s both.</p><p> </p><p>Hinata stays at his family home for this trip. The team’s manager let him off because of family and all but did so rather begrudgingly. From his futon, he stares at the peeling stickers he stuck on the ceiling from junior high, and he sighs. Because he knows, if he--present him--came into his room as younger him was setting up those stickers on the ladder from downstairs to tell himself about his achievements, younger Hinata would probably A) fall off the ladder, and B) stare at him in awe for a few seconds before gushing about it to Natsu and his mom. That’s what he’s always wanted to do.</p><p> </p><p>The view from his bedroom window is very much the same as it was before he left Japan, save for maybe a few more hedges along the roadside. That view has born witness to all the times Hinata and Kageyama studied together, and did homework together, and slept over together. So, Hinata thinks, despite his new locations and new people, Miyagi and Kageyama are the most cash-money of them all. Granted, the Black Jackals are a close second, but Hinata has grown up with the notion of putting partners first.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>talk to me on <a href="https://twitter.com/rintaroubff">twitter</a>!</p><p>this probably sucked but it's okay i'm just writing every single word that passes thru my little pea brain</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>